Multiple services operators (MSO) use network infrastructure for carrying data traffic, television content signals, voice, video-on-demand (VoD), among other types of signals to a subscriber. Maintaining service at a customer premise can involve a technician visit to the customer premise. MSOs may use quality checks for installations and repairs completed by install and repair technicians. These quality checks can be performed using a client device such as a portable computer, mobile device, tablet, and others in conjunction with a network monitoring service, and produce a birth certificate as proof of a good quality installation or repair. MSOs may require a successful quality check as a precondition for closing an install or repair work-order, or penalize installers for an installation or repair that does not pass quality checks.
A problem found during an installation or repair may be due to an issue within the customer premise, or may be due to a wider plant problem affecting multiple subscribers. The install and repair technician is however not equipped to address problems with the outside plant. Therefore, when a technician comes across a plant problem when installing or repairing service at a customer premise, time may be wasted in trying to identify and troubleshoot an issue within the customer premise that may or may not exist.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.